


Mine

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like heaven. He lived for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII to the prompt "boyfriend"

“Guess it’s no coincidence that it’s you bringing the room service, huh?” Jack suppressed a grunt by biting his bottom lip. Hard.  
  
He tore his gaze away from the young waiter to watch himself slide slowly in to Daniel’s body, then pull out, not quite all the way, not quite enough to make Daniel beg, yet. He pushed in again, reveled in the burn in his arms as chorded muscles strained to hold him. It hurt, he ached and christ he loved it. He turned his face away from the man holding tightly to a cart of steak and salad and fruit, and kissed the ankle resting on his shoulder. It tasted better then anything laid out on the trays.  
  
“Saw you watching him,” Jack said, low-voiced, tight, his words addressed to the waiter but his whole body focused on Daniel. “Knew you wanted him from the moment we walked into the hotel bar.” He breathed hard, pushed, held, so deep … so fucking deep. Daniel moaned, arched his neck. Jack bent to lick his way up Daniel’s throat, tasting sweat and desire and pure Daniel. Oh yeah, better than any feast.  
  
“You watched him drinking, watched him swallow. You got hard. I saw it.” Jack pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock enveloped in the sweet heat, making Daniel moan again, a broken, needy sound. He was close.  
  
Jack pushed in again, hard, fast, then held there, right there, ground, held again. Felt himself buried to the hilt. He forced a high cry from Daniel. Jack leaned down, fast, mashed his lips to Daniel’s, kissed him hard, gave him tongue, gave him everything he had.  He breathed Daniel’s breath and swallowed his spit, licked his teeth and palate, tasted his own beer and good, expensive red wine. He vaguely remembered something about grape and grain not mixing. Well, that was crap. Jack gentled the movement of his mouth, pulled back a little and said softly, “Not yet, baby, okay? Not yet.” Daniel responded with an inarticulate sound that could have been okay, or I really need to come and now, or I don’t want this to end, ever. Jack wasn’t speaking Daniel right now; he was just feeling.  
  
Jack batted Daniel’s hand away when he went to reach for himself lazily. Watched Daniel close his eyes on a vague, impatient wince, turn his head away. Heard him groan. Jack grunted, desperately turned on that he was fucking Daniel in front of someone who so obviously wanted him. Wanted to know what it felt like. Jack could tell him. It felt like heaven. He lived for it.  
  
Pulling gently on Daniel’s calves, he changed angles slightly, pushing in hard, striking the gland, making Daniel’s eyes fly open. He saw blue and delighted surprise and love. Jack couldn’t get deep enough or close enough, and fuck, he wanted the man watching them to see and know that.  
  
“You’ll never get to have him.” Push, grind, hold.  
  
“Find your own fucking boyfriend ...” Push, hard, harder. Hold.  
  
“Because mine is about to come. For me.” Stroke, fast, faster, and there. There it was. The high-pitched whine, the “Fuck, oh, fuck, yes, nggghh, fuck” that burst out of Daniel and meant completion and so much more.  
  
Jack grunted and came, losing himself in shuddering adoration.  
  
The sound of the hotel room door clicking shut was lost in the heady sound of Daniel’s ragged breathing.


End file.
